


Strike

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Lexa and Clarke get into an argument about something "unforgivable."





	Strike

“Lexa, I’m sorry. Please, don’t slam the door so loudly. The landlady said that she’s gotten noise complaints about us.”

“Are you going to lecture me about that now, Clarke?”

“I’m not _lecturing_ you. I was trying to have a conversation but every time I say more than one sentence you roll your eyes.”

“...”

“Yeah, like that. Can we please just talk about this?”

“What is there to talk about, Clarke?”

“I know that you’re not really angry at me.”

“Not angry at you?! Clarke, those things were unforgivable.”

“You keep saying my name.”

“So?”

“When I’ve actually done something, you never say my name.”

“Of course I do.”

“No, you call me ‘Princess.’ Or you lock yourself in your room and binge watch Orphan Black.”

“I think I’ll do that. Princess.”

“Fine! I hope you realize that you’re acting just like Cosima when she kept that book from Delphine.”

“...”

“Would you at least throw me a shirt?”

“...”

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

“Clarke?”

“Hm?”

“Did you fall asleep on the couch?”

“Hmm.”

“...Can we talk?”

“Of course. Come sit.”

“I’m sorry. ...I shouldn’t have slammed the door. I’ll call the landlady in the morning and apologize to her as well.”

“Lexa.”

“And I’m sorry that I called you Princess. And I...I shouldn’t have gotten so upset at the bowling alley. But Octavia was cheating and you know it--”

“Lincoln said he would talk to her. Lexa, it’s just a game.”

“With stakes, Clarke. A game with stakes.”

“It’s bowling. It’s not like the weight of an entire civilization rests on whether or not you pick up a strike.”

“I made a bet with Octavia.”

“What?”

“I have to buy her a dog.”

“Okay...we’ll look around at the local shelters and pick one up--”

“And she gets to name it after me.”

“Oh my god.”

“Please stop laughing.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Why did you agree to that?”

“...”

“Lexa, please, it's late. Fine, let’s just talk about this tomorrow.”

“I did what I had to.”

“What you had to? Lexa, you started a fight with my best friend in a bowling alley and got us banned for a year. I can never wear that shirt again. Pizza sauce does not wash out easily.”

“She was going to ruin everything unless I took the bet.”

“Well, I have a ruined shirt anyway, so I--Lexa, are you crying?”

“...”

“Look at me. What happened?”

“She found this in my bag. I foolishly gave her permission to take money out of my wallet to pay for the food.”

“Is that..?”

“It is. Octavia got everything she wanted. The dog, my name, and one ruined proposal.”

“I mean...you haven’t asked me yet. So technically nothing is ruined.”

“...You make an excellent point, Clarke.”

“Can I please sleep in the bedroom now?”

“The door was unlocked, Clarke.”

***


End file.
